warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Camp/Archive 1
Roleplay Foxleap padded over to the fresh kill pile to take a piece of fresh kill. He licked his lips and he scented a squirrel, and pulled it out of the pile. "Anyone want to go hunting?" Hazeltail asked, itching to get out of the camp. The repairs from the dark forest battle had just been finished, and she was eager to get back to normal clan life. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Rosepetal mewed, bounding through the camp, her thrush forgotten, as she thought of a hunt. "I'll come, too" Brackenfur said. Ducksplash 20:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "C..can I come?" Squirrelflight askes. "I'll join!" Snowkit and Lilykit squek together. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry kits, but you have to wait until you're apprenticed," Bumblestripe purred. Ducksplash 20:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Awwww come one!" Lilykit squeaks. "Pwesse?" Snowkit mews. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, but the warrior code is the warrior code," Bumblestripe mewed. Ducksplash 20:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "The warrior code didn't protect us form them." Cloudtail hisses. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Doesn't he ever shut up?" Rosepetal mewed into Brackenfur's ear. Ducksplash 20:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit claws at Rosepetal, "Dont talk about my daddy like that fox-heart!" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]20:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur picked Snowkit up by the scruff. "Hold on there young one," he purred. Ducksplash 21:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Let go of me you flea bitten, dog-dung eating, fox-hearted fighter!" She growls and swipes, missing Brackenfur completely (I think I'm going to make her the meedy cart apperentice. She'll be a female Jayfeather xD)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xDD) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal just purred at the small tom. Ducksplash 21:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I thought snow was a she -.-) "Dont laugh at me!" He yells as Lilykit shakes her head and follows. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Nope, he's a tom) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal tried to stop purring, but they couldn't. Ducksplash 21:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I know that nine .-.) "I hate you! I hate you all!" She yowls. Even Cloudtail and Lilykit can't help but laugh. )Maybe a meddy cat gone bad....) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," Brackenfur mewed. Ducksplash 21:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'll kill you all." He rages. (HE means it to xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 22:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "Sorry, Snowkit," Rosepetal repeats.Ducksplash 23:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, you will be!" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 02:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe frowned.Ducksplash 04:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you making faces about!" (LOL xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 07:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Snowkit! Look" Dewkit squeaked, rolling a mouse around. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up you flea-bag, I could care less!" (Lol, I think I'm trying to make him like cloudtail, but instead, I'm making him a jerk xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 18:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal sat down. Ducksplash 19:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What ever happened to Bracken?) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 19:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh I forgot about him xDD) "Hush up and go to your father," Brackenfur said sitting the small white tom down.Ducksplash 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Come here Snowkit." Cloudkit cooed. "Coming." Snowkit mumbled. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Let's leave on our patrol now." Hazeltail meowed, wanting to get away from the kit. She walked out of the camp. Amberkit stared with wide eyes at her brother. Her gray fur was fluffed up in suprise. I doidn't know he was like that.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you staring at?" Snowkit growls. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "He'll have his hnds full with that one," Brackenfur murmered in Rosepetal's ear as they followed Hazeltail out of camp. Ducksplash 20:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit looked down at her paws. "Nothing." She murmured. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thats right nothing!" (LOL) "Be nice to your sister, Snowkit!" Cloudtail scoalds. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit decided to ignore Snowkit, and ran over to play with Seedkit, her best friend. Bramblestar twitched his whiskers as he watched the events from the highledge. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry Bramblestar." Cloudtail bows his head. (I edit on another RP wiki, can, if they want, we affilate?)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What's affilating?) "That kit has your spirit Cloudtail." Bramblestar meowed, twitching his whiskers. "He'll make a good warrior someday, if he learns to respect his clanmates and hold his tongue." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I sure hope so." (When to wikis are frinds and share users, and most of the time, are about the same subject (IE warriors) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) "Me too." Bramblestar meowed. Seedkit leaped on top of Amberkit. Amberkit rolled around in the dust, trying to dislodge her attacker. "Rawr, Mapleshade, you'll never get the best of me!" Amberkit mewed. "Oh yes I will Spottedleaf!" Seedkit squealed. Sandstrom felt a pang of greif as she watched the kits play Dark Forest Attack. Spottedleaf had died to save her.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay!) "Stop it! Both of you!" Cloudtail ywoled, also feeling greif over his unlce's dead. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud lowered her head thinking of her mother Ferncloud. 20:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Splash, siggie!) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe sighed, would they ever forget the battle? Ducksplash 20:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "What's everyone so sad about?" Snowkit asked. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud sighed then padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Splash 21:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well?" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It's because of the cats that died during the battle," Splash 22:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Their dead, get over it!" Snowkit mews harshly, as Cloudtail looks at him speechless (Cinder! We need brightheart to scaol our kits xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 03:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Snowkit, You've never had a cat you you care about die, you are in no place to tell us to get over it." Brightheart meowed, padding towards her son. "Sorry." Amberkit mewed, "We're just out of good games to play." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'll play with you," Bumblestripe mewed gently. Ducksplash 21:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, well, I'm not sorry, we're a clan, not kittypets, we need to get over it." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]21:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "You don't understand." Brightmeart mewed. "Someday you will." StarClan help Snowkit understand. She thought. "Yay!" Seedkit mewed. "Thanks Bumblestripe!" Amberkit mewed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe purred at the kits' enthusiasm. Ducksplash 21:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "What will we play?" Seedkit asked. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "How about whoever talks first is a mouse?" Snowkit mews, ignoring his mother. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 01:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Or how about moss-ball?" Bumblestripe mewed. Ducksplash 04:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "How about no?" (LOLOLOL This is getting kinda funneh) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 18:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "YES," Bumblestripe replied. (xDDDD) Ducksplash 01:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Then I wont play." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 01:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Fine then, I'll just play with Amberkit and Seedkit. Ducksplash 21:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever." Snowkit goes into the nursery. Cloudtail goes to the warriors den. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 02:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yay, Mossball!" Seedkit mewed excitedly. "I love that game!" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit rolls his eyes (Lol) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 22:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud looks for someone to go hunting with her. Splash 10:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go hunting with you Icecloud!" Foxleap meows, jumping up from his squirrel. He rushes over to her sister.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll come too," Berrynose walks over to Foxleap and Icecloud. (Can Berrynose become deputy next?) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 18:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Sure! It's up to the roleplayer of the leader to decide, and If Squirrelflight dies first, I'll choose him, and if Bramblestar dies first you can choose him!) Foxleap smiled. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Lol *plots bramblestar's dead >:D) "So...should we go now?" Berrynose smiles back. (Even tho cats cant smile xD)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 18:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Soon, I should probably go get Cherrypaw first. I promised her I'd take her out training." Foxleap Meowed. He bounded over to where his apprentice was waiting. "Come on we're going hunting!" "Yay!" Cherrypaw followed her mentor back to Icecloud and Berrynose. "Okay, lets go." Foxleap meowed. Cinderheart padded out of the warriors den. (Lol! However, you can't kill anyone's cat without their permission. (:)Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, know...unfortuneatlly >:D Mah hah hah hah xD lol) "Icecloud? Are you read?" Berrynose asks. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 18:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (lol!) Foxleap shifted his paws impatiently. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (LOL, I forgot, Ducky's on Vacation untill...well, it's so late her today, but for you Cinder it'd be tomorrow xD! Oh well) "Icecloud?" "Cinderheart! Over here!" Lionblaze calls to his mate. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 03:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Icecloud waits for the patrol to leave. Splash 17:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Well Icecloud?" Berrynose askes, "I dont have all day..." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 21:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool looked around for Lionblaze. "Lionblaze!" She called. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalheart123 '''Crystalheart][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''] 05:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" Lionblaze turns form Cinderheart. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 '''Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 04:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um... have you seen Dovewing? I can't find her anywhere!" Ivypool meowed. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalheart123 '''Crystalheart][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''] 01:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "No." (Cinder RP's her and she's not back form moving yet) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 '''Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 17:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing padds towards Ivypool. "I'm here." Cinderheart padds towards Lionblaze. "Hi Lionblaze." She purrs.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Cinderheart." Lionblaze purrs. (Bow chic a wow wow LOL xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 17:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Dovewing, where were you?" Ivypool asked. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalheart123 '''Crystalheart][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''] 17:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I was looking for you." Dovewing explained. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 '''Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go then." Cinderheart padded out of the camp, flicking her tail for Lionblaze to follow. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Lionblaze follows his mate. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 23:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Foxleap glances around the camp. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Are we ever going hunting?" Berrynose askes, getting annoied (Lol, I'm with Berrynose) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 19:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (Me too.) "I'm ready to go when you are." Foxleap meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Well," He asked Icecloud. (I think thats the right character x3) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 01:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Me too.) Foxleap waited for Icecloud's reply. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Who RP's Icecloud, and if someone claimed a chracter, but never RP'd it, does the adoption rule still stand?)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 01:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (We have to wait a little while. Give the user some time to come back. That user might be on vacation or not able to get to a computer at the moment. I say give it another month or two. The patrol can go without her, and when she starts being roleplayed again, different cats can go with her.) Foxleap shifted his paws impatiently. Cinderstar"We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Okay,) "Lets just go on now Foxleap." Berrynose says. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Bloody][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)] 01:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Foxleap began to step toward the thorn tunnel when Hazeltail ran through it with a crow in her mouth. She dropped the crow and yowled "Fire!" Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Where?" Berrynose, as Squirrleflight comes in behind Hazeltail. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 02:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "In the forest." Hazeltai replied. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose and Lionblaze leave, when most of the clan, going to the Twolegnest [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 16:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Foxleap, Hazeltail, Dovewing, Cherrypaw race out of the camp. Bramblestar lingered behind, checking to make sure no cats were left in the camp, dispite the smoke filling th stone hollow. (Bramblestar's going to loose a life from breathing in too much smoke.) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit sat coughing, in the middle of camp. (This'll give him a reason too :) ) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar saw Lilykit and raced towards her, and picked her up by her scruff. Glancing around to make sure no cat was left, he raced through the thorn barrier, which was catching light behind him. His tail fur got singed as he raced out of the blazing camp. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit caughed. "W...Where are we?" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "We're going to the adandoned twoleg nest, It's not safe her with the fire." Bramblestar meowed as best he could with Lilykit's fur in his mouth. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit coughes and goes unconcoousses. (Spelling fail xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Daisy raced away from the fire, Spiderleg helping her out. Violet ---- Brackenfur crept back into camp after the fire. Ducksplash 06:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip in ThunderClan. All cats have been returned to the camp. It has now been one moon since the fire.) Bramblestar glanced around the camp. Repairs had one well since the fire.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze headed to the nursery where Cinderheart was calling him. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 It's A Ghost!] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Boo!] 22:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing cast an anxious glance at the nursery. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing glanced at the sun. She wished sunhigh would come soon. Shewas waiting to meet Tigerheart at the border. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Is everything okay?" Squirrelflight askes. http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 18:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yup." Dovewing meows. She glances at the sky again. "Just thinking. I think I'm going to go hunting." She lies. It was time to meet Tigerheart. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "You've been acting, and smelling, strange lately...." http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 00:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "How?" Dovewing asks. She shifts her paws uncomfortably. Tigerheart would be there soon. She didn't want to zone out to see what he was doing while Squirrelflight was talking to her though. She hooped she wouldn't end up keeping him waiting for to long. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "You know you call always talk to me right?" Squirrelflight mews, "I think I need to talk to you. Would you mind going out into the forest with me?" (Maybe while they're talking, Tigerheart could come in? I'm gonna tell Dovewing about Stormfur and Squirrelflight/Crowfeather and Feathertail in Midnight) http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!]05:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Dovewing meows. "Y-you won't think I'm not loyal to ThunderClan, no matter what I say, right?" Cinderstar"It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 05:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "I promise, I've done some pretty....questionable things in my past so, I can't judge you." http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 20:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Okay." Dovewing sighs with relief. "Shell we go then?" Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sure, lead the way." http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 23:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing pads out of the camp. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight follows her. http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 03:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze exits the nursery, gets a Shrew from the fresh-kill pile, and returns to the nursery. http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 16:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) A strange scent caught in Foxleap's nose, a scent that shouldn't be scented so close to the camp. "I smell ShadowClan!" He announces. "It's okay, it's just Tigerheart." Dovewing tells him, padding into the camp. "Just Tigerheart?" Foxleap meows. "He's a ShadowClan warrior!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Not anymore. Now he's Thunderclan." Squirrelflight meows. http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "If that's fine with you, Bramblestar." Tigerheart said, turning to the ThunderClan leader. "Why did you leave ShadowClan?" Bramblestar asked. "I was exiled, because I've been meeting with Dovewing, and I was found out. I was hoping you'd let me stay. I don't want to be a rogue, and I am half ThunderClan." Tigerheart meowed, shifting his paws. "You can stay." Bramblestar told him. "But don't be suprised if it takes a while for ThunderClan cats to accept you." "Thanks." Tigerheart sighed. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Lionblaze ducks his head out of the Nursery. "What's going on?" Squirrelflight nods her head, approving of her mates choice. http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Santa - He's A Pokemon!] 02:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Tigerheart's joined ThunderClan." Dovewing explained. "He was kicked out of ShadowClan." Tigerheart dipped his head to Lionblaze, hoping he'd accept him. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 06:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ah." Lionblaze mews. "I remember when he was but a kit and Tawnypelt came to join us... did Cloudtail mentor you?" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 07:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I don't really remember, I think it was Brackenfur." Tigerheart meows. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 07:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "It probablly was." Lionblaze mews, and returns to the Nursery. Brackenfur lifts up his head, hearing his name called. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 18:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerheart waves his tail in greeting to his former mentor. "Hi Brackenfur! I'm your clanmate now!" Dovewing cast out her senses absentmindedly. She sees a ginger and white tom, padding towards the moonpool and had a longing to go there. "I'll be back." She whispers to Tigerheart and rushes out of the camp." Tigerheart turns to watch her go. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Askes Brackenfur. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 21:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Tigerheart nods. "I was exiled from ShadowClan, because I was seen meeting up with Dovewing." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (I think it's time we archive this page xD) "Aw, well, nice to have you." Brackenfur nods his head respectfully. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 02:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, I'll do that.) "Thanks!" Tigerheart dipped his head to Brackenfur. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives